S T Y L E
by plutx
Summary: Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan. Cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos, porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda. [ O N E S H O T - E D I T A D O ] Basado ligeramente en la canción de Taylor Swift. Advertencia: Ligero OoC y Oc


**Originalmente este one-shot era diferente, pero creo que esta edición le va mejor.**

**La canción en la que me base para la historia es Style de Taylor Swift.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Advertencia:**

**\- OoC y posible Oc**

* * *

_"Sabía dónde terminaría esto. Tú y yo éramos el clásico caso de la chica buena y el chico malo… no sé cómo acabamos en esto". _Pensó al ver la figura masculina frente a ella.

Su altura era mayor a la de Elsa, su cabello blanco rebelde, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, los cuales hacia que aquellos ojos azules, junto a la luz de la noche, brillaran como un par de zafiros.

━ ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

━También me da gusto verte ━ respondió con una sonrisa ladina, la cual tanto lo caracterizaba.

━ Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuché de ti ━murmuro mientras dirigía su vista al piso ━.

━Y yo de ti ━dijo quitándose su chamarra, la cual arrojo a la silla del escritorio━.

Elsa vio como el albino se ponía cómodo sobre su cama, frunció el ceño al ver como su mano estaba sobre sus apuntes de la universidad.

━ ¡Oye! ━ grito la chica mientras se movía y quitaba su mano, tomo sus apuntes y los llevo al escritorio, no sin antes darle un golpe en su hombro.

━ Hey! ━ se quejó Jack ━ ¿Y ahora qué?

━ ¿Cómo que qué? Estos apuntes los necesito para mi examen y tu te sientas sobre ellos como sí nada ━ exclamo mientras les colocaba un libro encima para que volvieran a su forma original ━

Jack rodo los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

━ ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber a qué has venido? ━ Elsa se dio la vuelta y se recargo sobre el escritorio, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos y con una ceja levantada en señal de que necesitaba una respuesta valida.

━Llevas ese labial… Ese color siempre me ha gustado como se ve en ti ━soltó de la nada y las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron en un fuerte rosa, pero su rostro no cambiaba, se mantenía serio.

━ Y tú sigues con esta fea chamarra de cuero ━ dijo tomando la prenda entre sus manos ━ Parece que sigues sin lavarla. ━menciono en broma, pero el comentario de Jack la hizo hacer una meca de asco.

━ Solo no la he lavado en 3 años. ━ soltó con orgullo y ella soltó de inmediato la prenda━ Jaja

━ Das asco, Jack.

━ Es que aún huele a ti.

Tras decir esto se dejo caer sobre la muida cama y Elsa simplemente relajó el ceño y lo vio con nostalgia; los años que ellos había compartido se habían terminado hace dos años, justo en el momento en que ambos ingresaron a la universidad y las carreras de cada uno se volvía demandante para ambos, sus círculos de amistades se fueron separando y tomando rumbos distintos, lo que los llevo a terminar su relación de una manera… "Pacífica".

━Y sigues teniendo esa mirada soñadora de James Dean.

Aquel comentario hizo que ambos chocaran miradas, los ojos azules de Jack derramaban arrepentimiento y amor, esto hizo que el corazón de Elsa se sacudiera, pero trato de mantener la compostura.

━ Hm, creo que debes de irte, no es bueno que estés aquí, Lilith no debe de tardar. ━ El albino vio la cama que estaba del otro lado de la habitación y se sonrío divertido.

━ No te preocupes por ella, estoy seguro de que se la está pasando bien con Miguel y Tulio en la fiesta.

Elsa lo vio molesta y él se deshizo de su sonrisa al recordar que ya casi era el último año de la compañera de Elsa y debía salir sin cometer ningún problema ese semestre.

━ Ok, tal vez lo que dije se pudo malinterpretar. Lo que quise decir es que Lilith se esta divirtiendo sanamente con Jim ━ hizo un énfasis en el nombre del castaño ━ Miguel, Tulio y todos sus amigos en esa fiesta… Donde también están tu hermana y las chicas.

Los labios de Elsa dibujaron una sonrisa y se acercó a donde Jack estaba acostado, quien estiro los brazos pensando que ella por fin lo iba a acompañar en la cama, pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte impacto de la almohada, seguido de una carcajada de la rubia; la cara de Jack era todo un poema, su cabello cubría casi toda su visión, y tenía partes de la frente y nariz rojas, pero eso no impidió que atrapara la cintura de la chica.

━ ¡Jajaja…! Oye, ¡¿qué estás…?! ━ las risas no fueron duraderas, ya que, de forma inmediata, el albino la atrapo entre sus brazos y la coloco debajo de él, con su espalda atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo del chico, sintió una almohada golpear sobre su rostro, el cual comenzó a hormiguear debido al golpe de esta.

━ Ahora no es tan gracioso, ¿cierto? ━ inquirió Frost con una sonrisa ladina, Elsa solo rodo los ojos y abrió la boca para poder reclamarle, pero de sus labios no salieron palabras, si no un grito ahogado, pues los labios de Jack estaban sobre los suyos.

Poso sus manos sobre sus hombros e intento alejarlo, pero este fue inútil, ya que él era más fuerte que ella. Cuando él vio que Elsa no tenía intención de corresponder, se alejo y pudo notar como el enojo aumentaba en su mirada, junto con un fuerte rojo sobre sus mejillas.

━ Ah… Yo lo siento, creí que…

━ ¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué un beso solucionaría todos nuestros problemas? Es eso? ━ él la vio avergonzado y Elsa simplemente se lo quito de encima━ Por Dios Jack, madura.

Se levanto de la cama, camino hasta donde la chaqueta del albino, suspiro y atrapo la prenda cuando ella se la lanzo con intenciones de que cayera sobre su cara.

━ Solo vete… Por favor.

Le señalo la ventana por la que anteriormente había trepado, Jack la vio derrotado y camino hasta está, la rubia solo le dio la espalda mientras se encaminaba a su cama.

━ Descansa.

Fue lo ultimo que escucho de su voz, lo siguiente que sonó fueron las ruedas de su patineta chocando con el concreto mientras se alejaba. Elsa saco todo el aire que estuvo contiendo, toco sus labios y sacudió cualquier pensamiento sobre ese beso de su cabeza, se giro para poder cerrar la ventana, pues no quería que el idiota volviera a intentarlo, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, una pequeña nota llamo su atención.

━ "_Sabes qué tú y yo nunca pasamos de moda."_ ━ leyó en voz alta y una risa burlona salió de su boca━ ¡La moda es pasajera Frost! ━ gritó sin intenciones de que su mensaje llegara al chico.

━ ¡Para mí no nena!

La voz de Jack sonó a lo lejos y esto sorprendió a la joven, causando que se golpeara con el marco de la ventana.

━ ¡Imbécil! ━ exclamó cerrando la ventana y sobando la parte afectada, necesitaría una aspirina después de eso.

━ ¡También te quiero, mi reina!


End file.
